Leave Now
by bamboomarang
Summary: It's about one of the knight leaving back to earth and her lover singing to her. i thought ff, but could be any knight. RR


Hi! I'm bamboomarang, and-

Loki: No one cares!

Phht. I care. Any way, I worked very hard on this, so-

Loki: You did not!

What do you mean?

bambu: ^^ you were just randomly singing it and your sis asked what in the world you were singing!

Oh… but I did make it up! It reminds me Fuu leaving Ferio to go back to earth for some reason… But you can make up what ever you like of it. I just thought it fit well with MKR.

Loki: blah blah blah! Just let them read it already!

Fine! Sheesh. Big bark, but no bite!

Loki: I heard that!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Leave Now_ By Bamboomarang 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I knew you felt my sorrow, seeing you leave,

When you turned to come back, I sing to make you believe

Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again 

_Leave now, if you ever want your pain to mend,_

_An'_

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, and remember me till the end_

You used to be my lover, you used be my friend

But that things are over, it is going to end, 

I never doubted you presence, I never doubted your love

But now things are dieing, and going to above,

So- 

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, if you ever want your pain to mend,_

_An'_

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, and remember me till the end_

Dance in life's beauty, gaze at its spark

And never, never worry what happened in the dark,

You never doubted my presence; you never doubted my love

But now that everyone's diein', you want to go above,

So- 

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, if you ever want your pain to mend,_

_An'_

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, and remember me till the end_

I'm thinking of your coming, and I'm thinking of your leaving

And now that's everything's gone, I'm thinking of believing,

No one doubted our presence; no one doubted our love

But now no one listens, and I'm looking to above,

So-

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, if you ever want your pain to mend,_

_An'_

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, and remember me till the end_

You came with clever happiness, almost over flowing

But now you're weeping, like the poor wind blowing,

Family doubted our presence, family doubted our love

But when they finally got it, you'd floated above,

So-

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, if you ever want your pain to mend,_

_An'_

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, and remember me till the end_

We used to watch a rainbow, but I can't find it any more

So finally I'm coming after you, ready to soar,

We never doubted our presence; we never doubted our love

So after all this sorrow, I'm coming to above,

_I'll leave now, so I'll get to see the rainbow again_

_I'll leave now, and I'll finally have our pain mend,_

_An'_

_We'll leave now, so we'll get to see the rainbow again_

_We'll leave now, and we'll remember till the end_

Watch you sadly smile and leave,

And I start to believe- 'cause 

Even though right now there's sorrow

There might be a brighter tomorrow 

So-

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, if you ever want your pain to mend,_

_An'_

_Leave now, or you'll never see the rainbow again_

_Leave now, and remember till the end._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

bambu: *crying* I loved that! ^^

Thanks!

Loki: Ha! Doubt if the reviewers like it so much!

Hey! For that, you gotta do the disclaimer.

Loki: phht. Booma is too stupid to make up her own good anime or manga! So she does not own zzzz…

Hey!

Loki: Zzzz

*poke* Hello? Maybe he was grouchy because he was sleepy…

bambu: he was grouchy because he made a valentines day card for you, me, and the crickets, but he didn't get anything besides a hat of flowers from me that died when they touched him… and a toenail from the crickets!

Oops… wait a sec, a toenail?? That's disgusting!

bambu: it's all they could find. Loki was going to say something, but he has too much pride. By the way, to any lawyers; 1st, get a new job. 2nd, booma doesn't own anything. Bye! ^^

While I go try to make a card, you people should review!

Loki: Zzzz- snort, Yeah, and it's good for your health! *glares*****


End file.
